


Cas shouldn't wear open collared shirts

by faeryn



Series: Tumblrfics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Castiel, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes Dean say and think stuff that Sam re-he-heeeeeally doesn't want to know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas shouldn't wear open collared shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddle_me_carl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/gifts), [FoxInDocs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInDocs/gifts).



> [This image](http://snarkydean.tumblr.com/post/119513305405) is wholly to blame for this snippet. Enjoy.

"I just..." Dean said absent-mindedly over coffee one morning. Sam glanced up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow, but Dean wasn't even looking at him. He was staring off across the kitchen to where Cas was standing wearing his favorite open-collared hippie shirt that Dean had sworn he wasn't going to let him buy but that Cas had managed to wheedle out of him anyway. 

"Hm?" Sam prompted, wanting the rest of that sentence.

"I kinda..." Dean frowned a little as Cas picked up his coffee cup and took a gulp from it, licking his lips as he set it down again and continued looking through the cupboards for something, his head tilted back as he shuffled things around inside.

"Dean, you're gonna have to actually finish a sentence before I understand you," Sam muttered, going back to his book - he had watched Dean stare at Cas more times than he cared to count; if the guy wasn't going to do anything about the crush he was clearly harboring for their ex-angel best friend then he was done watching him pine over it. 

"I wanna lick his neck, is that weird?" 

Sam's head snapped up in surprise and he glared hard at Dean, but his brother still wasn't paying attention to him. 

"Uh..." It was Sam's turn to be less than coherent as he tried to formulate an answer for Dean. 

"I bet it's scratchy," Dean continued, watching Cas find whatever he was looking for and turn back to them with a grin on his face. 

"Well alright then," Sam mumbled, quickly getting up and vacating the room. He had no idea what had come over Dean this morning but there was no way in hell he was sticking around to find out.

"Dean, I found cinnamon," Cas said, taking Sam's newly vacated seat, "here," he leaned over and tapped the glass tube of cinnamon a few times over Dean's drink. Before he could pull away, though, Dean grabbed hold of his wrist, turning it palm side up and setting aside the cinnamon. "Dean?" Cas didn't seem upset by what Dean was doing, only bemused as Dean studied his hand and wrist. "Are you okay?"

Dean finally seemed to snap out of his trance and looked up, only to be captured by Cas' eyes, and he found he couldn't drag himself away. 

"What's going on with you today?" Cas chuckled, his hand still stretched out in Dean's. 

"I dunno. I just. I really wanna lick your neck for some reason. Can I?" Dean looked earnestly at the former angel who chuckled and shrugged a little.

"If you want." 

Dean stood up and leaned over the table while Cas tilted his head back obligingly, a faint look of amusement on his face. Dean leaned down and then, just before his lips touched Cas' skin, he stopped and inhaled deeply. 

"You smell... really good, Cas," Dean mumbled, and Cas made a small noise in his throat - whether of assent or gratitude he wasn't sure. The sound spurred Dean forward, and he let his nose brush the side of Cas' neck as he stuck out his tongue and trailed it from the dip at the base, up over his Adam's apple and underneath his chin, drawing it through the coarse hair that covered Cas' jaw. 

Cas let out a quiet groan as Dean's tongue lifted from his skin and tilted his head down to look at Dean, their noses almost bumping and their eyes locked. 

"It's scratchy, I like it," Dean murmured, his eyelids half-closed as he basked in the warmth coming from Cas' skin.

"Do it again," Cas mumbled back, and Dean leaned in eagerly to oblige. 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wrote this off the cuff for shits and giggles and then posted it right away. For more ridiculousness, find me on Tumblr pn my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com) I could have gone on, but it would have ended up ridiculously long. >.>


End file.
